Stuck in the Middle With You
by ButterflyWhisperer
Summary: Lexie Grey's moved back to Seattle after spending the last three years in Boston. That unfortunately means seeing her ex boyfriend, Mark Sloan, everyday. But, what happens when tragedy strikes? And these two former lovebirds are forced to raise Meredith and Derek's children? Will they be able to do it? Or will they just crash and burn? A Slexie story. AU/Non Cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! So here's my new Slexie fic. I was going to wait to post this, but to be honest I really wanted to get this up soon so viola! Here it is! It is mainly Slexie, a bit of some other couples like Calzona, Merder, Japril, and Jolex. But like I said, mostly Slexie. It is an AU/NonCannon. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Mark Sloan sighed in relief. He then wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked out of the OR. It's been a long couple of hours. He just had to tell the Johnson's their son was okay and then go home, take a nice bath, and maybe call up that girl. _What was her name again? Janie? Jill? Jules? No- Julia!_ It was this really hot ophthalmologist Derek hooked him up with. His best friend insisted she was good for raising a family and settling down, but problem was Mark wasn't sure if he was ready to settle down. He was thirty-eight years old now and after countless of women walking through his life, he wasn't sure where he stood anymore. He still wanted a family, but he was getting old. There wasn't much time left for him to be exactly starting one.

"That was tough. Poor guy," Jackson Avery mentioned to his mentor as the two men walked out of surgery. "Burns like that, damn. He's lucky he survived."

"Well, that's why there's us, Avery. We're plastic gods. We make sure this man can get back to his normal life. Fix up scars from the past. You know all that mumbo jumbo," Mark muttered, flipping through some charts.

"Yeah, but it was still pretty ruff," Jackson added.

"But, you handled it very well. Somedays, Avery, I still can't believe you're the little resident I took under my wing. Told all my secrets too," Mark said, humming happily to himself.

"Me either." Jackson chuckled.

"Hey, are you going to Derek and Meredith's tonight?" Mark asked curiously, his eyes still focused on the charts.

"Yep. April, Alex, and Cristina are going as well," Jackson replied, nodding his head. "And I heard Callie and Arizona might come too. I'm not really sure."

"Oh, Kepner's going." Mark smirked deviously at his protege.

Right away this caused Jackson Avery to frown. "We're just friends-"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Tell that to everyone on the floor of that hotel in San Francisco-"

"Drop that. Will you?" Jackson begged, narrowing his eyes at his mentor.

"I can't, Avery. I was only three doors down from you and heard the whole thing." Mark chuckled while Jackson just rubbed his temples.

"Even if I wanted to be with her, she's with the paramedic Matt. That train has gone and left the station, my friend," Jackson mumbled.

Mark sighed, giving his ex student a pat on the back. "Alright, I'll stop teasing ya kid. Now, let's go inform the Johnson's."

As Mark was walking towards the lobby, Jackson trailing shortly behind, he couldn't help but to see a petite brunette wandering around the area. The only thing he could get a good view of was the nice round ass. He smiled to himself. He wasn't exactly exclusive to Julia yet. Might as well flirt a little. It wouldn't kill anyone, _would it?_

Mark made his way over to the woman, his charming smile plastered on. "Need any help? You look a little lost, Miss."

The brunette froze in her spot. He waited with anticipation for her to turn around or say something back. "Oh, I think I'm good. I don't need any help," She replied curtly. Her back still turned to him.

"You sure?" Mark confidently asked, taking a few steps so now he was in front of her. He wanted to take a good look at her from the front. "I'm one of the best guides there are-"

The girl looked up and finally he came face to face with who it really was. An amused smile graced her face as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Mark Sloan."

"Little Grey," Mark whispered in disbelief. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Well, thank for you for that cheery welcome," Lexie Grey replied sarcastically. "Look, I'm not interested in small talk, Sloan. Have you seen Derek? I need to talk with him."

"Um yeah, he's in the break room down that hall. You remember where it is, right?" Mark motioned his hand towards the direction.

"Yeah. Thanks!" Lexie called out to him before she scurried away. In the process, bumping into a few people. Mark smiled a little to himself. _Only_ _Little Grey._

"Is that who I think it is?" Jackson asked, seeing his former co-worker walking away.

"Yep. Lexie Grey alright," Mark answered sharply. It was probably the first time he's said her name out loud in a very long time.

"Wow. I haven't seen her since Zola's birthday last year," Jackson mused. "Jesus, does anyone see her anymore?"

"Nah. Only Derek and Meredith have seen her since she left. She's been pretty busy in Boston," Mark said as he watched Lexie until he couldn't see her anymore. "Lexie comes up here to visit her family, but every time she's been in Seattle it's been just to be around Meredith, Derek, and the kids."

"Doesn't she hate you?" Jackson asked.

Mark sighed and turned around to face him, "Yeah...Now, that's a long story."

Lexie Grey shivered in disgust at the thought of seeing Mark Sloan again. Mark freaking Sloan. She thought he would've moved on by now. Gone to California or somewhere more... _Markish_. The guy hated Seattle. _Why on earth did he still want to be here?_

She just shrugged, wanting to forget she even bumped into him. With that, Lexie made her way to the break room where her brother in law was currently seated at a table. Lexie grinned as she knocked on the doorframe. "Hey, Hey, Hey!"

Derek looked up from his laptop to see her there. His eyes instantly lit up seeing his sister in-law, "Why look who it is! It's the big bad brain surgeon from Boston!"

Lexie chuckled as she made her way over to her brother in-law. Derek then got up so he could greet Lexie by wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you," Lexie said, gripping onto him.

"You too! I just read that article they published about you in the Harper Avery Medical Journal. You made a lot of big progress in Boston. You're really a rising star," Derek praised, pulling away from their embrace. "Lex, I'm so proud of you."

"Well I couldn't have done it without the best teacher in the world." Lexie grinned up at him. Derek smiled, placing his hand on Lexie's shoulder so he could give it an affectionate squeeze.

"Now come on, let's go see Mer," Derek announced, guiding Lexie out of the break room. "She's with the kids. I'm sure they'll be happy to see their aunt."

"I'm pretty excited to see them too. It's been awhile," Lexie mentioned as the two walked side by side.

"Zola can't stop talking about how she can't wait for her Aunt Lexie to visit. It's been the highlight of her week," Derek told his sister in-law, chuckling.

"Aw, my little Zo Zo," Lexie gushed, smiling fondly at the thought of her niece. "Anyway, I heard that dream house of yours is finished. I can't wait to see it."

"Yeah! After all these years it's finally done and it looks amazing," Derek explained to her happily. "The kids love it. So many places for them to play. It's a great new start for us. Meredith and I are really happy there."

"Good." Lexie smiled at the thought as they rounded the corner towards the day care. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexie could see Mark talking to a family. She instantly looked away. Derek noticed this and frowned.

"You know, if you're going to come and work here you're going to be seeing a lot more of him," Derek pointed out.

"I know...It's just I wish I wasn't," Lexie muttered.

"Then why come back?" Derek questioned inquisitively. "We're excited to have an amazing surgeon back, but why?"

"To be closer to you guys. I don't see my niece and nephew as much as I want to. Video chat isn't enough anymore, Derek," Lexie told her brother in-law. "Plus, it's not like I can avoid him for the rest of my life. He's your best friend and I'm Mer's little sister. We're also godparents...It would be impossible _not_ to see him. It was going to happen eventually."

"Oh. Okay," Derek said, raising an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lexie questioned as they then entered the day care.

"Well-"

"Aunt Lexie!" Zola exclaimed, causing the two to immediately drop the conversation. Lexie Grey looked at her niece and smiled warmly. Meanwhile a big grin had made it's way onto the young girls' face as she ran straight for her aunt.

"Hey short stuff!" Lexie chimed, swinging her niece in her arms. "You've gotten so big, baby! I can't believe it, you're six years old! You're such a big girl!"

"Yes, I am," Zola stated proudly, resting on Lexie's hip now.

"Hey, Lex," Meredith greeted her little sister. She was making her way over with a baby Bailey on her hip.

"Aw! Look at him. He's gotten so big too," Lexie gaped in awe, giving her nephew a kiss on the top of his bald head. "Why are you two so darn cute?"

"Well, they're happy to have their aunt back," Meredith mentioned, smiling at her sister. Lexie grinned too as the sisters proceeded to embrace one another in a hug.

"It's good to see ya, Mer," Lexie said, giving her an extra tight squeeze.

"You too." Meredith smiled as they pulled apart.

Over the past couple of years the two sister's have gotten pretty close. They tended to at least call each other one a week. Neither wanted to loose the relationship they formed in Seattle. Lexie loved having Meredith, Derek, and the kids in her life. They always made it entertaining. Anyway she's probably bonded with Meredith more over the past couple of years than her sister Molly. Molly and Meredith did meet, but since Eric has to move all the time because of his job she barely see's her little sister. Then there was Thatcher, but he's been on and off the past couple of years. At least Meredith was always in Seattle so every holiday she had off she's come back to the rainy state to visit the Grey-Shepherd family.

"Three! I hear you're back for good?" Lexie looked to see Cristina Yang, her old resident, standing outside the door.

"That's right." Lexie smiled at Cristina. She watched as Dr. Yang gave her a small smile in return. She wasn't much of a smiler, and kind of found Lexie irritating, but part of Cristina was happy to see her. Lexie grew into a fine young surgeon.

"Now, come on. I'm sure you want to relax after that long flight," Meredith announced, getting all the kids together.

"Yeah. It would be nice," Lexie agreed. She then turned back to Cristina and smiled, "Nice to see you again, Dr. Yang."

"You too, three," Cristina replied, nodding her head.

"Wanna come, Cristina?" Meredith asked.

"I'm good. I'll see you tonight though," She said to her best friend before departing.

Later on that night, Lexie Grey got settled into the guest bedroom at her sister's and brother in law's house. It was really nice. They were practically looking over all of Seattle. Lexie swore she could even see the hospital from up there. Plus, it was a nice place for the kids to grow up. A nice backyard for the kids to play in and there were no neighbors for miles, except Owen Hunt who was apparently living in Derek's old trailer out back.

A lot's changed since Lexie's left, that's for sure.

"Hey." Lexie looked up from her packing to see Meredith leaning against her doorway.

"Hey," Lexie replied, smiling. "Thanks again for letting me crash here for a few nights. I'll find a place soon."

"No. It's fine. Anytime, Lex. We're family," Meredith insisted. "Something you taught me, might I add."

Lexie chuckled, "If this was eight years ago that wouldn't be something I'd ever expect coming from Meredith Grey's mouth."

Meredith chuckled as well while taking a seat at the edge of the bed, "True. But a lot's happened since then."

"Yeah," Lexie agreed as she closed her laptop to give her full attention to her sister.

"Are you sure you're going to be happy here, Lex? You specifically moved to Boston to get away from Seattle. Now you're back," Meredith pointed out quietly.

"I am. I missed you, Derek, and the kids," Lexie replied. "Once Bailey was born I realized how much I missed my niece and nephew. This is my home, Mer. Ever since my mom died things with dad have been rocky. I talk to him, but our relationship isn't anything close to what it use to be. And Molly, she's always moving because of Eric. I see her at most a few times a year...But, this has always been here. You guys have always been here."

"We missed you too," Meredith said sincerely, smiling. "But what I meant was about Mark."

"Don't start-"

"Lex, he's the main reason why you left!"

"Yes, but I can stand Mark. Okay. We dated, but that's not going to stop me from doing my job," Lexie retorted.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her sister's statement. "Lexie, you two were in love. Crazy in love. Like ferry boats and post it note in love. You can't ignore that!"

"Well, I'll figure something out," Lexie insisted, shrugging. "Sure, it's going to be awkward. But this isn't something that'll drive my life entirely. It's not like I'll be with him 24/7-"

"Don't say that. You just jinxed yourself," Meredith warned, raising her eyebrows at her sister.

Lexie rolled her eyes, "Mer, I'll be fine. I promise. I have you guys, and I'm sure I'll get back into the swing of things."

"Alright. Whatever you say," Meredith replied dryly, shrugging. "But I should warn you, he tends to join us for dinner..."

"No." Lexie looked at her sister with wide eyes. "You invited him?"

"Hey, he's Derek friend. Like you said though, you're going to have to get used to him," Meredith pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"God. Okay, just when is he coming?" Lexie groaned, placing her stuff together on the bed.

"In about five minutes," Meredith muttered quietly, scratching the back of her head.

"Meredith!" Lexie screeched.

"Sorry. Don't worry. Alex, Cristina, April, Jackson, Arizona, and Callie are coming too. It shouldn't be too bad," Meredith told her sister before running away.

Lexie groaned, burying her face into the nearby pillow. _This was going to be a long night._

Mark Sloan bit his lip as he drove up to Derek and Meredith's home. Lexie freaking Grey was going to be in there. The woman he dated for almost two years before he screwed it up. He's the reason why she left. Now here she was. Back again and he wasn't sure how he felt.

Carefully, he approached the door and knocked on it. Derek opened it up with a big smile, "Hey buddy..."

"Hey," Mark muttered, shoving the bottle of red wine in his best friend's hand.

"Why so glum?"

"Oh you know why. Cut the crap." Mark rolled his eyes while Derek got settled in the kitchen. Baby Bailey was bouncing in his high chair munching on cheerios as he watched the two grown men talk.

"Well I'm not sorry, Mark. She's Mer's little sister and mine as well. She's my Jackson. I taught her all my nuero secrets," Derek said to his friend as he began to open the bottle of wine.

"I haven't talked to her since she ran out of here," Mark muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "And of course the first time in like two years I even mention a word to her, I'm accidentally flirting with her. Way to go Mark."

"Oh will you stop. You're being a baby," Derek remarked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm being a baby? I lived with the woman, Shepherd. She was the most serious relationship I ever had in my entire life," Mark cried out, rubbing his temples. "I wanted to marry her at one point!"

"I'm sorry, but she's family. Just like you. So, just like any normal family suck it up and save all insults for after dinner," Derek said as he picked up the fidgeting baby from his high chair.

"Here, give him to good ole Uncle Marky," Mark insisted as Derek tried to multi task with the baby. Derek chuckled, handing his son to his best friend.

"Mer and I think he's going to walk soon. He's around the same age as Zola was," Derek mentioned as Mark began to make faces at his honorary nephew.

"Of course he'll walk soon. This kid's going to be a bad ass, just like his Uncle," Mark stated proudly, causing the baby to giggle.

"I hope not," Derek muttered, causing Mark to narrow his eyes at his best friend. Derek just chuckled as a squeal emitted from the other room.

"Uncle Marky!" Zola cried out in excitement as she ran straight towards her uncle.

"Zo Zo! My favorite god daughter!" Mark exclaimed, placing baby Bailey in Derek's arms so he could pick up the little girl.

"Uncle Mark, Auntie Lexie is here! Isn't that great!?" Zola cheered, motioning to the brunette walking through the doorway with her sister.

"Yeah. Totally," Mark said, forcing a smile as he saw his ex girlfriend standing in the doorway. Lexie rolled her eyes as she walked towards the kitchen island, far away from him. "Nice talking to ya, Lex!" Mark yelled back at her sarcastically.

"Yeah, like you ever talk things out!" Lexie called back at him, pouring herself a large glass of red wine.

"I did talk things out with you," Mark pointed out in his defense. "We talked."

"Mark, don't start with me right now. I have jet lag and seeing your face after a nine hour flight isn't exactly what I had in mind," Lexie retorted, rubbing her temples.

"Alright. Let's not fight in front of the kids," Derek scolded at the two adults as he picked up Zola in his arms. "Now, behave."

"Yeah Lex, behave," Mark teased, giving her a mock scolding.

"Oh shut it," Lexie snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're such a child."

"And you don't ever let things go-"

"Guys!" Derek shouted, causing the former couple to stop their bickering. "Now, apologize to one another."

"Sorry," Lexie and Mark lamely muttered to one another. Zola giggled as she laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"Good. Now hug it out-"

"Oh will you stop it now," Mark hissed at his best friend. Derek just merely laughed as he brought Zola over to the dinning table. This just left the once close couple together in the room, alone.

A couple of quiet moments passed between the adults. Neither of them knowing what to say. "So...Little Grey. You're a big time brain surgeon now?" Mark asked, trying to break the awkward silence between them

Lexie rolled her eyes, "Will you stop with that nickname!"

"I don't think I ever will." Mark grinned as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably our guests. Thank god I don't have to be alone with you for another minute," Lexie grumbled as she walked towards the doorway.

"Well, aren't you a little firecracker." Mark smirked. "So glad to see ya, Lex!"

"Shut up!" She called back. Mark just chuckled as he then starred at Bailey in his high chair.

"I guess it's just you and me, kid," Mark said to the young boy. This only caused Bailey to throw some cheerios at his uncle's face. Mark shut his eyes in frustration while Bailey began to giggle up a storm.

"Oh, this is gonna be a long dinner, trouble maker." Mark sighed as he then watched Lexie from across the room. _A really long dinner_.

"Hey. Lexipedia. Nice to see ya again," Alex greeted her, giving his old friend a hug.

"Alex. You too," Lexie said, surprised by the slightly more chipper Alex. She looked up at Cristina who just chuckled.

"I know three. It's cause he's got a new girlfriend," Cristina sung happily.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Alex insisted, getting defensive right away. A slight blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Yeah. Right." Cristina rolled her eyes, "It's his little intern."

Alex narrowed his eyes at his friend while Lexie chuckled, "Well, that sounds really nice. I'm glad you found someone, Alex."

"Hey Lexie! Great to see you again," Callie Torres exclaimed, giving the young girl a hug. Lexie was a bit shocked by this considering Callie was always an adamant supporter of Mark. After all she was his best friend, but none the less she was surprised to get such a positive welcome from the surgeon.

"You too, Callie," Lexie replied, giving her a gentle smile. She then looked over to see the orthopedic surgeon's wife, Arizona. "And Arizona."

"Nice to see you again, Lex," Arizona said, giving the neuro surgeon a hug. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has." Lexie chuckled.

"Hi, Lexie. Nice to see you again," April chirped, walking over to give her a hug. "It's going to be fun having you around again. Just like old times."

"Yeah..." Lexie trailed off. She's seen April improve, but the first time she met April Kepner she was a cheery, quirky, annoying individual who had an odd crush on her brother in-law. Hopefully things would go well with her.

"Well, ditto. It's good to see you," Jackson added, going in for the hug next.

"You too, Jackson. I hear you're a plastic surgeon now?" Lexie asked.

"Yep. Sloan taught me um everything he knows," Jackson mentioned proudly.

"Oh. That sounds fun," Lexie replied dryly.

Jackson just chuckled as he gave her a gentle pat on the back, "It's great to have you back."

"Glad to be back." Lexie turned to look at everyone and genuinely smiled. She made friends in Boston, but something about the people in Seattle. These guys made a family. She did miss this- feeling like she was apart of a family. You couldn't get that anywhere else.

"Now, come on. Let's eat!" Derek announced, guiding everyone towards the dinning room.

"Let's," Meredith agreed.

"So, I see you aren't as pushy as you use to be," Mark remarked as him and Lexie tried to make their way into the dinning room, being the last two.

"Really? I hear you're still the same old man whore," Lexie quipped.

"Oh, Little Grey. That was really mean," Mark said, mocking his hurt as he placed a hand on his chest. "You wounded me."

"Oh shut up, grandpa!"

Mark's eyes widen at this insult, "Grandpa? You really know how to flatter a man, Little Grey."

"This is going to be a long dinner," Lexie muttered under her breath.

"You and me both sister, unless you want to maybe catch up somewhere else? Like the bedroom?"

"Ew! God no," Lexie groaned. "Now, don't talk to me again for the rest of the night."

"Alright, we'll see about that. Right, Bailey boy?" Mark said, teasing the baby in his arms. Bailey just grinned at his uncle.

"Will you stop corrupting my godchild?"

"I'm not corrupting him if he wants to be just like his uncle," Mark teased, bouncing Bailey on his hip, causing the baby to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Lexie just rolled her eyes as the two then took their seats.

 _This is going to be really a long night_ , they both thought as they took the only two seats left- right across from each other. _A very long night._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"How are you dealing?" Callie Torres asked her best friend as they grabbed coffee. Callie and Mark Sloan were currently observing Lexie Grey from afar. The young nuero surgeon was currently flipping through some charts for an upcoming surgery at one of the cafeteria tables.

"I have no idea," Mark answered nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well the other night at the dinner you two were pretty silent," Callie pointed out.

 _Ah yes,_ the dinner party. Mark and Lexie refrained from their bickering for the most part, but none the less it was a painful experience. Mark wanted to tear his eyeballs out. He was forced to stare at the woman who ripped his heart out and stomped on it for four hours. Well to be fair, Mark did the same to Lexie. Why else would she run across the country? Mark surely didn't make the end of their relationship an easy one.

"We were, but it's just better if Little Grey and I have little interaction as possible," Mark mumbled uncomfortably.

"You two are so dumb," Callie muttered under her breath as she shook her head.

"And why is that?" Mark asked his friend, raising his eyebrows.

Callie rolled her eyes, "You should just talk it out. That was always your biggest problem. You two never talked it out. So when that whole thing with Sloan and Addison happened-"

"In my defense, she left me," Mark hissed.

"Yes! But let's be honest, there's a reason for why she left you. You broke her heart and she broke yours. Might as well build a bridge and get over it," Callie insisted.

"There is no way the two of us will ever be able to talk it out," Mark huffed.

"See! That's your problem! Jesus Christ, Mark!" Callie groaned, rubbing her temples. "You're giving me gray hairs!"

"Giving you gray hairs?" Mark snorted. "Look at all the gray hairs Little Grey gave me. God, this is stressing me out."

"Are you still whining over Lexie?" Derek asked, coming over to join the two.

"Shepherd, will you stay out of this," Mark grumbled, rubbing his temples. "I don't need to hear you too!"

"Well I'd like to know. She is my little sister now and well you're my best friend. I would like to make sure everything is okay here," Derek told him admittedly, smirking.

"Jesus, you guys are acting like I'm still in love with her," Mark muttered.

"Well I think so," Callie mentioned quietly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ditto," Derek agreed.

"You two are impossible," Mark growled, looking back at Lexie Grey. Her eyebrows were furrowed together which meant she was concentrating hard on something. Mark chuckled. He thought back to when they were dating. He was really happy then. Sex all the time, someone to come home too, someone to plan a future with, someone to talk to late at night when something was bothering you...It was comforting. He missed having a serious relationship with someone.

Mark shook the thought from his head and looked back at his two closest friends, "Look. Guys...What Lexie and I had- that was three years ago. It's over. I'm over it. Alright?"

"Alright," Callie and Derek repeated, sharing amused looks with one another.

"Will you too stop it!" Mark groaned. Just then his phone began to vibrate, he picked up and smiled seeing it was a text from Julia.

"Who's that?" Derek asked curiously, trying to peak at his friend's phone screen.

"Julia." Mark grinned proudly. "She's at the hospital. She had to help Hunt with some special surgery- She wants to meet up."

"Oh so you two are dating," Derek remarked, raising his eyebrows.

Mark bit his lip, "Kind of. It doesn't matter."

"What does Little Grey think?" Callie questioned inquisitively.

"She doesn't know and she won't care!" Mark cried out. "We're not together. We haven't been together for the past three years, why would she care? She's moved on."

"Keep telling yourself that," Callie mumbled under her breath while taking another sip of coffee.

"Whatever. I gotta go," Mark said, gathering his stuff. "I'm meeting up with Julia."

"Ohhh. He's meeting up with her," Derek teased, nudging his friend.

"See you guys later!" Mark told them hastily as he rushed away as fast as he could.

"Make sure to use protection! We don't need any more little Sloan's running around here!" Callie called out to her friend while he dashed away. Lexie Grey looked up at this and automatically frowned.

"Jesus Christ!" Mark cursed before running away to find the on call room Julia told him to go to.

Later that day, Lexie Grey sighed in exhaustion as she left the OR. She just preformed an extended bifrontal craniotomy and she was going to fall on her feet at any minute.

It's been a week since she arrived back in Seattle. A week since she's been stuck seeing Mark Sloan's face almost every day. It's been unsettling, to say the least.

"That was really cool," Jackson Avery complimented his co-worker on her latest surgery. "You've gotten really great at your field, Lexie."

"Thanks, Jackson." Lexie grinned at him. "And you too. You might be a better plastic surgeon than the old dog himself."

Jackson chuckled followed by a shrug, "Eh. What can I say? He taught me a lot."

Lexie nodded her head as the two made their way down the hall. As the two walked, she noticed the way Jackson observed April Kepner walk down the hall. She was too busy reading something off a chart and didn't seem to pay much attention to where she was going.

Lexie smirked, "Does someone have a little crush?"

Jackson's cheeks turned pink, "Um. No. No, not at all. I just um-"

"I think someone does!" Lexie sung, chuckling. "Aw, I mean I never saw you with April but you guys could be really cute-"

Just as Lexie blabbered on, Matthew Taylor the paramedic came strutting over. He then planted a chaste kiss on April's cheek and the two instantly lit up, talking about something. Lexie immediately stopped talking and Jackson looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"My bad," Lexie said, embarrassment laced in her voice. Blush was now creeping on her cheeks.

Jackson shrugged, "It's okay. You didn't know. Yeah, she's been dating him for quite sometime now. Ever since she's 'revirginized' herself. Whatever that means-"

"Wait, April's not a virgin anymore?" Lexie questioned, raising her eyebrows. "The April Kepner? The one that was always preaching about God?"

Jackson nodded his head slowly, "Yeah...About that-"

"No!" Lexie gasped, covering her mouth. "No way!"

"Yeah," Jackson confirmed, chuckling. "Way indeed."

"April lost her virginity to you? Wow," Lexie gaped. "I'm gone for three years and I come back to this!"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "I guess you can say that."

"Wow," Lexie repeated, patting Jackson on the back. "Well, good luck with that one, buddy."

"That's rich coming from you," Jackson snorted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lexie questioned.

"You and Sloan. How could I forget your relationship," Jackson recalled. "How could anyone forget the romance of Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan?"

"Let's not remember," Lexie insisted, frowning. "It's bad enough I have to see his face every day..."

"Your choice," Jackson pointed out. "Good luck with that one, buddy."

"Oh shut up," Lexie hissed, rolling her eyes.

Jackson just chuckled and patted her on the back, "We'll, I'm off to go do some paperwork. I'll see you soon, Lex."

"You too, Jackson," Lexie replied as her co-worker headed in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Lexie walked towards the on call room. She was too tired to drive back to Meredith and Derek's place. Which reminded her, at one point soon she was going to have to find her own place. Meredith suggested maybe she could crash with Alex for a bit, rent out one of the rooms in the house.

Alex Karev was now living in Meredith Grey's old home. Lexie smiled fondly thinking of the house. So many memories were within the walls of that home. It's where she got close to her sister, it's where she would babysit little Zola, it's where she used to fool around with Mark- _Stop that_. Lexie warned herself. She couldn't fall back into that trap. She wouldn't. After everything he put her through...But she can't help but remind herself there were good times with Mark Sloan. Even though he's a pain in the ass...

Anyway Alex was living there with Cristina Yang and his girlfriend, Jo Wilson- a young strong headed intern Lexie had the pleasure of meeting recently. He had one room open for her to use and part of her wanted to take that offer. But then again, she's been bonding so much with her family at the Grey-Shepherd house. It's like the old days with Meredith and Derek again. She loved being with her niece and nephew, but then again Meredith and Derek deserved their privacy.

Lexie just sighed, opening the door wide open to the on call room. _Big mistake._ Inside was Mark Sloan, butt naked, with some female underneath him. Their groaning like two wild animals.

"Little Grey!" Mark cried out, turning around to notice she was standing in the middle of the doorway.

"You're disgusting!" Lexie cried out, rubbing her eyes. "Are you serious right now!?"

"Do you mind?" The woman under the covers with Mark asked.

"What? It's nothing I haven't seen before," Lexie remarked dryly, causing Mark to frown.

"Little Grey, do you mind. We're trying to finish up something here," Mark cried out.

"Why do you keep calling her little grey?" The woman asked bitterly.

"Not important," Mark insisted. "Just- Lex, do you mind?"

"Whatever." Lexie huffed before walking out the door. _Way to go, Mark_. Now she would have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.

"Wait! Little Grey!" Mark called out to her as he ran out of the on call room. He was scrambling right behind Lexie, trying to fixate the scrubs back on his body. "I'm sorry about that!"

"Why are you saying sorry?" Lexie incredulously asked, raising her eyebrows. "You're a single free man. You're not my responsibility."

"Well I'm sorry you had to walk in on that!" Mark shot back. "Look, Little Grey I'm trying to make peace here."

"If you're trying to make peace you can stop with that nickname. It's not Little Grey anymore," Lexie told him.

"Aw come on, Lex. It's a nickname. Seriously?" Mark whined.

Lexie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Be that way you big baby."

"Whatever, look I'm trying to be civil with you Lexie. I don't want to cause any more drama between us," Mark insisted, holding his hand out. "Come on, let's shake on it."

"Look, I'm not in the mood, Mark," Lexie replied, pushing his hand away. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Do you want me to drive you to Meredith and Derek's?" Mark asked, jerking his thumb towards the parking lot. "What about that as a peace offering?"

"It's fine," Lexie said, shaking her head. "Anyway you're in the middle of whatever that was."

"No. I insist. It's to make up for being a jackass," Mark told his ex. "Come on, go get your things. I'll drive you."

"If you say so..." Lexie mumbled.

After grabbing her things, Lexie followed Mark towards his BMW. "You got a new car," Lexie mused, looking at the car in front of her. "What happened to the lamborghini?"

"I decided I needed to change things up. Be a bit more responsible," Mark said as the two entered the car together.

"Really? You? Responsible?" Lexie questioned, raising her eyebrows. "Since when?"

"I've just been trying to be a better guy, Lex," Mark said to her proudly. "I'm actually trying."

"Hard to believe," Lexie snorted.

"What about you? Have you grown up or no?" Mark retorted.

Lexie looked at him incredulously, "Me!? Of course!"

"So you definitely grew out of the little grey nickname? You aren't going to act like a little kid?" Mark remarked.

"Look here, Sloan, I've grown up. I'm a nuero surgeon. I do my own laundry and I know how to cook. I am adult," Lexie insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, shesh," Mark mumbled. "Sorry I even said anything."

"Yeah," Lexie muttered bitterly. "Be sorry."

"So...When do you plan on moving out of Meredith and Derek's house?" Mark asked her.

"I was thinking taking up Alex on the room he's got in his house," Lexie mentioned, shrugging. "At least until I can get an actual place. But honestly, it'll do. I'll get out of Meredith and Derek's hair, plus I can have my own space."

"Wow. You just love to run back to that house," Mark muttered under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lexie questioned.

"What I mean is, every time you try to go live your life you always seem to be running back to the safety of that house. You didn't even survive three years in Boston," Mark remarked.

Lexie frowned at the man driving her home. "Excuse me? _Survive?_ I did quite fine in Boston! I made a lot of progress there! I'm at the top of my field! What are you saying I didn't survive!"

"Not as a doctor. You're a great doctor. That's not why I'm insulting you," Mark said, turning towards Meredith and Derek's house. "What I'm saying is every time you try to be an adult, you always find yourself running back here. Why don't you get your own place?"

"Are you serious? You're reprimanding me?" Lexie seethed. "Let's talk about you, Mark. The almost forty year old who only settled down like what- two years ago? On a whim might I add."

"Okay! First off, don't mention the cursed _F_ word around me!"

"You mean, _forty._ "

"Yes! Little Grey!" Mark snapped, narrowing his eyes at her. "And secondly, I had my own place in New York."

"But you were still such a kid!" Lexie barked out a laugh. "You were so irresponsible! You moved from woman to woman until you finally slept with your best friend's wife!"

"Ow," Mark winced. "Let's not bring that up."

"I mean I should. Speaking of always running back to people, let's talk about the fact you always run back to Addison," Lexie mumbled under her breath.

Mark sighed, "Lex..."

"Look, I don't want to bicker right now. Okay?" Lexie stated flatly. "It's my life, Mark. If you have a problem with it, then whatever. It's mine. It isn't _ours_ anymore."

"I know," Mark replied quietly. "Sorry."

Lexie nodded her head stiffly as they pulled up to the Grey-Shepherd house. "Thank you for the ride."

"Wait! Lex," Mark called out to her before she could escape the car. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to insult you."

"I know," Lexie replied wistfully. "I'm sorry for being a bit abrasive back there too...But anyway I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Until then don't get into any trouble or break any hearts."

"Alright," Mark answered, a small smirk playing on his lips. Lexie just playfully rolled her eyes before exiting the car and running into the house.

With that, Mark Sloan took a deep breath and drove away in the rain. Trying to get Little Grey out of his head. Something he's been trying so hard to do for the last three years.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? These two clearly haven't gotten over the past. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! In the meantime, thanks for reading and be on the lookout for the next update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"Where is my little ZoZo?" Lexie called out, roaming around Meredith and Derek's dream home. Right now aunt and niece were playing a friendly came of hide and seek. "ZoZo!"

Audible giggling could be heard from behind the couch as Lexie tip toed, trying to pretend she couldn't see her niece. "Oh no, Zola's disappeared? Where could she possibly be? This can't be! Where is my Zola?"

Lexie Grey approached the couch slowly, reaching over until she found Zola crouched behind it. The giggling burst from the child's mouth as she looked up at her aunt. Soon the laughter exploded from Zola Grey-Shepherd as Lexie began to tickle her niece.

"There's my little ZoZo!" Lexie exclaimed, swinging the girl up in her arms.

"I'm not little anymore, Aunt Lexie!" Zola corrected her aunt. "I'm six years old. That's a big girl, remember?"

"True, but you'll always be my little ZoZo," Lexie told her, pressing a kiss to the young girl's forehead. "Even when you're forty and have babies of your own."

Zola chuckled as she held on tightly to her aunt. Lexie Grey then carried the young girl on her hip to the kitchen where Meredith was talking about something with Cristina over wine.

"Hey ZoZo!" Cristina exclaimed, greeting her goddaughter. The surgeon definitely had a soft spot for her godchildren. Since Cristina didn't want her own kids, she loved to spend time with Mer's kids. "Whatcha up to?"

"Auntie Lexie chased me around!" Zola explained to her godmother happily.

"Really? That's exciting," Cristina responded as Lexie placed the small child on a seat next to her godmother so the two could talk. Lexie couldn't help but giggle at her niece's animated tales to Cristina. Zola was surely a character, but a good kid overall.

"So...You're cool with watching the kids this weekend?" Meredith asked her little sister. The elder Grey walked over while taking a sip of wine.

"Of course! It's my last weekend living with them," Lexie replied in a chipper tone. She was nodding her head like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not like you won't see them again." Meredith chuckled.

"True," Lexie said, shrugging. "I just...I don't know."

"Something's bothering you," Meredith sung, raising her eyebrows. "What is it? Spill."

"Mark just said some things to me the other day. That's all," Lexie mumbled, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well you don't have to see him this weekend because he's coming with us to Idaho," Meredith remarked, giggling.

"Oh thank god," Lexie breathed in relief, rubbing her temples. "If I had to deal with that man anymore-"

"What did he say though?" Meredith asked curiously.

"It's...It's nothing," Lexie mumbled quietly, trying to revert the topic.

"It's obviously not nothing if you mentioned it," Meredith pointed out, hands on her hips. "Now talk to me, Lex."

Lexie bit her lip, "It's just...He said I need to grow up but that's so ridiculous because he's the one who needs to grow up! Not me! I'm the adult here!"

"Lexie, you are a very mature person...But maybe don't discredit Mark too much. You know he's grown up a lot himself too," Meredith mentioned softly.

"You aren't seriously defending him!?" Lexie accused, her eyes widening.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Calm down. I'm just saying...Look, Mark is Mark. He'll always be Mark, but you have to admit he's calmed down. He's got you to thank for that and he even helped you grow up too...It's just, don't take it out on one another. It never works that way. You two need to have a serious talk or something."

"I don't know if I can," Lexie muttered, shaking her head at the thought. "Mer, I can't...I can't look at him-"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Zola exclaimed from where she was sitting with Cristina. "Auntie Cristina just told me the funniest joke ever!"

"Oh really?" Meredith replied, smiling as she walked over to her daughter. Lexie sighed, watching her older sister interact with her niece. To think, she almost had that with Mark.

Lexie Grey once upon a time wanted a future with Mark Sloan. Not at the moment when they began to date. Lexie saw the two of them living somewhere cozy in the suburbs of Seattle. Three kids. Two boys and a girl. She a surgeon and he the same. Then all of a sudden, the incident happened. It probably had to do with their age gap. This was really the only big problem they ever had. Lexie didn't care that she was sixteen years younger than Mark though. It never bothered her because they always seemed to click. They worked well. It was the fact Mark was ready to start a family and Lexie was ready to have a chance at her career. That was the major issue and well, one thing led to another...

 _"I can't believe you!" Lexie seethed, shoving random bits of clothing into her suitcase. Thunder and lightning boomed and cracked in the Seattle sky. "How could you!?"_

 _"How could I!?" Mark cried out, raising an eyebrow. "Lex, you ran out. I just-"_

 _"We had a fight! I wasn't backing out!" Lexie yelled back bitterly. "I was angry and I admit, I ran but I came back to fight. Fight for you. For us! And what do I find, you in bed with Addison!"_

 _"Lexie, I would never cheat on you," Mark pleaded. "I didn't...I didn't want to hurt you. Anyway I was hurt and I just took it out the wrong way. We weren't thinking. I thought we were done for-"_

 _"Mark just because we had a major fight doesn't mean we're done for!" Lexie cried out. "And even if we did break up, you still have bad moral judgement for jumping right into bed with her!"_

 _"I'm sorry that you broke my heart so I had to wallow alone by myself. I don't agree with what I did, but you hurt me," Mark snapped. "Addison was there-"_

 _"Addison was there?" Lexie questioned, raising her eyebrows. Her voice was hard. "What about me, Mark!? I've been here the whole time! I wasn't going to abandon you I was just mad! At least I didn't jump into bed with the first person I could find!"_

 _"Ok, look what I did was stupid. It'll never happen again. Lex, please-"_

 _"I should've known!" the tears welded up in Lexie's eyes. "I should've known you would've done this to me sooner or later."_

 _"Little Grey-"_

 _"Don't Little Grey me!" Lexie seethed, her eyes blazing. "Just don't even try to fix this, Mark."_

 _"Please, Lexie. I just..."_

 _"You what?"_

 _"Never mind..."_

 _Lexie sighed, trying to hold back the tears. He wasn't even fighting. Her entire being was on fire as the tears were gathering up in her eyes. "Goodbye, Mark."_

 _"Goodbye, Lexie." And with that Lexie Grey ran out of her former apartment into the streets of Seattle. The tears wouldn't stop the moment she her feet hit the pavement. Rain pouring tremendously upon her as the tears streamed down her cheeks._

 _With that, Lexie Grey took a deep breath and hailed a taxi to Meredith's. Two days later she would be on a flight to Boston at her new job at Mass Gen._

Lexie sighed, taking a long sip of her wine. Her entire body was stiff just thinking of the memories. To think they could've been married by now. Lexie's plan was once she was an attending that maybe her and Mark would get married. Then wait maybe a year or two and then have kids. Sure, life doesn't go the way you want it to. Honestly she would've wanted a kid with Mark once she became an attending. Back then she wasn't ready. Was she ready to have kids now? Yeah. She wanted it more than ever. She wanted to be a mother. Problem was Lexie was on the cusp of turning thirty and hasn't had a serious relationship since Mark. There were a few guys in Boston, but nothing too big. The longest one she had lasted for about three months until they had to break it off.

"Did you hear my joke Auntie Lexie!?" Zola asked, shinning a big toothy grin at her aunt.

"No! Tell me sweetie!" Lexie exclaimed, putting on a smile for her niece.

"What do you call a cheese that isn't yours?"

"What?"

"Nacho cheese!" Lexie giggled as she noticed how amused Zola was by the joke. She just shook her head and pressed a kiss to her niece's cheek.

"Oh you are quite the joker, my little ZoZo," Lexie said, sighing happily. "Never change, baby."

Zola just giggled as Lexie gave the little girl a huge hug.

"We're home!" Derek called out as he entered the McDream home with Mark, Alex, Callie, and Arizona. "And we brought the pizza!"

"Pizza!" Zola cheered, jumping from her aunt's arms to see the boxes filled with the delicious treat. "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"

"Alright, time to feed the tigers," Derek teased, picking up his daughter in his arms.

"Could use a little help here!" Alex called out.

"I'll think about it!" Cristina remarked from the counter. "I'm kind of happy where I am right now!"

"I got you," Lexie said, rushing over to grab the pizzas from Alex's hands.

"Thanks, Lexipedia," Alex muttered as the two placed the boxes on the counter. "So, ready to move in with me and Yang?"

"Yeah. It's going to be interesting, that's for sure," Lexie replied, chuckling. "Do I get an actual room this time?"

Alex laughed, "Yeah. You'll be in George's old room. Or it was mine too, but you'll be in there."

"Nice to not be in the attic for once," She joked, taking a bite of pizza.

"Aw come on, the attic wasn't too bad," a voice from behind declared. Lexie turned around to see Mark with an amused glance on his face. "We had some pretty good times up there."

Lexie bit her lip, "We did. I'll admit it. We had some fun sneaking past everyone..."

"Yeah," Mark agreed wistfully. The two stared at one another for a few moments until Alex made a fake cough to break the awkwardness.

"Anyway, let's get on with this pizza," Meredith announced, raising her eyebrow at the strange interaction between the guests in her home. "Is everything okay?"

"McSteamy and Little Grey are just lusting after each other. What else is new?" Cristina remarked dryly before going over to grab a piece of pizza. Lexie's cheeks automatically turned bright red while Mark scratched the back of his head.

"We are not!" Lexie exclaimed, crossing her arms over his chest. "I find him repulsive."

"Ditto," Mark added. "I am a man whore. I'm pretty gross."

"And I'm a kid. We don't belong together," Lexie insisted, walking away as fast as she could. But deep down inside, there was a tinge of regret.

Mark Sloan felt his stomach twist in knots. The fact she even said those words- _Stop it, Mark,_ He chastised himself. Little Grey was not his anymore and he didn't belong to her.

During dinner the two just avoided any talk with each other. Lexie's stomach was twisting and turning the whole time. She hated him, but at the same time feelings still lingered within her. It was troubling. It felt like she was trying to get up for air. She was struggling so hard to get out of the water she was drowning in, but something kept wrapping around her foot. Tugging her deeper and deeper into the water.

Mark felt similar. His heart being torn by the young surgeon. He didn't know how he felt anymore.

"You are not listening to a word I'm saying," Callie scolded at Mark as the two talked. Beers in hand. Mark's eyes were currently watching the form of Lexie Grey as she laughed with Arizona about something.

"I am," Mark retorted, taking a sip of beer. "I'm just tired, sorry. That's all. I'm listening."

"Whatever you say," Callie sung, rolling her eyes.

"Stop it," Mark mumbled.

"I'm just calling it how I see it, man," Callie said, patting his back. "I mean if you're over her, how are things going with Julia?"

"Julia?" Mark questioned before realization hit him. "Oh yeah, Julia. Good I think. I don't know we went on a few dates. Nothing too crazy."

"Julia?" Derek asked, coming over. "So you are into her?"

"I don't know yet," Mark answered truthfully. "We just met. She's nice. She wants what I want. You know, to get married, the kids, the house...We're both getting up there. She's thirty five and I...Well-"

"You're going to be forty-"

Mark cringed, "For the love of God! Do you have to say that awful word!? First Little Grey and now you!"

Derek chuckled at his best friend. "Come on, forty isn't that bad. People think it's the beginning of the end. Then again, you are a grandpa-"

"You truly make my life difficult, Shepherd," Mark said, shaking his head but there was slight amusement behind his tone.

Callie just laughed and wrapped her arms around both of the guys, "Oh, you both make my life difficult."

Lexie looked down at the dishes she was washing with such an intensity. The boiling hot water cascading off the utensils. She looked behind her to see Meredith and Derek playing with Zola and Bailey. Cristina intervening as she yapped about something. Lexie smiled. She told them she had the dishes. Meredith and Derek always had some sort of time for their kids, but she knew it was hard sometimes for the whole family to be together like this. She wanted them to have some time together.

"So, I guess we can get you moved in by this weekend," Alex mentioned, breaking Lexie's train of thought. He walked over to her casually with a beer in hand. "Jo seems happy to have you moving in with us."

"I can't wait," Lexie agreed, smiling happily. "Where is she by the way?"

"She's on call tonight," Alex explained, shrugging. "It was last minute. She's still a resident so I mean, you remember how practically everything excited us back then."

"Yeah, I remember." Lexie laughed fondly, "Although, I don't think much has changed."

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, I think I agree with that."

Lexie nodded and smiled. "Jo's really good, Alex. I think you may have found her finally."

"I think so too," Alex agreed, smiling back. "After everything that happened with Izzy...Jo's great."

"She is," Lexie chimed, patting her friend on the back. She was glad to see that Alex's grown up. He's changed a lot over the years. He isn't the once previous douche bag. He was now Alex Karev, Pediatric Surgeon and good guy. Never thought it would happened, but it did.

"You gonna miss me this weekend, Little Grey?" Mark Sloan remarked sarcastically as he came over to Karev and the youngest Grey sister.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Of course, Mark. You just brighten up my day every time you speak," She retorted dryly.

Mark just chuckled, taking a seat across from her at the kitchen isle. "Did Meredith tell you what it is?"

"Yeah, conjoined twins," Lexie answered as Mark began to put some dishes back for her. "Is that supposed to make me feel jealous?"

"I don't know. I mean it would've been nice if you came. We could've had such a nice romantic getaway to Idaho," Mark said teasingly.

Lexie snorted. "Idaho? The potato state?"

"Hey! I can vouch that Sun Valley is quite nice during this time. A nice skiing get away," Mark insisted, his lips forming into an amused smirk.

"I think I'm good with watching Dora the Explorer with Zola and cleaning Bailey's poopy butt this weekend," Lexie replied wittily. "It means I can just chill with my amazing niece and nephew."

"Aw, well sorry to hear that. It could've been fun," Mark sung, causing Lexie to roll her eyes.

"Lex, why don't you come," Derek chimed in. "I could use another person to help me out."

"But what about the kids," Lexie pointed out, whining a bit. "Somebody's gotta watch them."

"I could do it," Alex volunteered, shrugging. "I wouldn't mind. It's just for a night."

"You sure Wilson is going to be okay with watching a few kids?" Meredith asked lightly, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Eh, it'll be okay. Trust me," Cristina insisted from the couch.

"She'll be fine. Anyway, like I said. It's a night. You guys preform the surgery and then you're basically on a flight home that very day," Alex said, shrugging. "I really don't mind. Anyway Jo's working this weekend so it's no big deal. I was just going to sit around waiting for her to come home anyway."

"Alright. I guess it's settled then," Meredith proclaimed, looking towards her little sister.

"But what about the fact two brain surgeons are gone this weekend, and the best might I add," Lexie pointed out, looking at Derek.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Like they said, it'll only be for a little while. I could use the help anyway," Derek said. "It'll be fun."

Lexie Grey bit her lip, "Oh...Alright."

"Yeah, atta girl Lex!" Derek cheered, patting his sister in-law on the back. "Now, we'll get you caught up on the case."

"Aw, Little Grey looks like we'll be having a weekend together," Mark joked, smirking at her.

Lexie rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm not going for you. I'm going for the research. I really want to see these conjoined twins."

"Yeah, alright." Mark snorted, "It's because you want me so bad."

"No. Not at all," Lexie sung before leaving the room.

Lexie's head was swimming at this point. She couldn't believe she said yes to the case. Now she was going to have to spend an entire flight with Mark. Part of her couldn't bare the fact she would be doing this.

Lexie sighed, taking a deep breath. She'd just have to survive the hour long flight to Idaho. She could do this. What's the worst that could happen anyway?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I've been really busy lately so sorry for the lack of updating, but anyway I hope you enjoyed! I think you all know what's coming up. In the meantime, thanks for reading and be on the lookout for the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"You don't look so good, Lex," Jackson Avery observed. The two surgeons were currently waiting at the front of the hospital. The team was currently getting ready to ship out to Idaho and the future plastic surgeon was getting ready to say goodbye to his friend.

"I'm fine," Lexie insisted, rubbing her temples. "I just didn't sleep that much last night."

"You sure that's it?" Jackson asked again, raising his eyebrows. "You've been acting weird all morning."

"I don't know," Lexie breathed, shutting her eyes tightly. "Why did I say yes to this stupid trip?"

"Because you love Mark?" Jackson quipped with a smirk.

Lexie's eyes flew open and automatically formed a frown at Jackson. "No. That's not why."

"I think that's it," He sung.

"Is not," Lexie cried out, flailing her arms around. "Now drop it or I'll bring up April again."

"Okay, never mind," Jackson muttered.

"What's wrong with you two?" Alex questioned dryly, looking at the two with an unamused glance. "You couldn't be even more pathetic."

"That's rich coming from you, Karev," Jackson remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alex just rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm gotta go pick up the little monsters from daycare unless Lexipedia over here is going to be chicken and won't face up to going to Idaho with Sloan."

"I'm not chicken," Lexie retorted fiercely. "I just...I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"You gotta get your shit together," Alex muttered, shaking his head.

"I have my shit together!" She proclaimed.

"Alright, if you say so," Alex sarcastically replied. "Anyway, in the meantime your room's ready so I suppose the Sunday you get back is the big move in?"

"Yeah," Lexie answered. "Everything's pretty much packed and ready to go."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like it wasn't much stuff," Jackson mentioned.

Lexie shrugged. "I haven't lived anywhere stationary since I left Seattle. In Boston I had a pretty tiny apartment because I didn't need much space. Then when I decided to move here, I didn't need the furniture so I just sold it all. I just pretty much carry my clothes and a few other things nowadays."

"You really haven't had a home in a long time," Jackson mused.

Lexie bit her lip, "I mean, I'm always welcomed at Meredith's but the last time I had an official home was..."

"Mark?" Jackson guessed, a slight smirk on his lips.

"I guess," Lexie replied, sighing. "Anyway, I should get going. We're going to be going any moment now."

"Yeah you should!" Meredith chimed, coming over to her sister. "We're about to leave, so let's go, Lex."

"I'm going!" Lexie exclaimed, fumbling all around. "See you guys soon!"

"See ya Lexipedia," Alex called out. "You too Mer!"

"You all good?" Callie asked Mark, patting his back as he zipped up his windbreaker. The two were waiting by the front doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital.

"Of course," Mark answered confidently. "This'll be good. It's conjoined twins. Don't get to operate on those often."

"True," Callie agreed, shrugging. "That's not what I meant but-"

"Callie, seriously. Drop it," Mark pleaded, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

"I will," Callie said, smirking. "Anyway, just have fun. Maybe this'll be good for you."

"I'll keep an eye out for him," Arizona told Callie, chuckling as she went to kiss her wife on the cheek. "When I come back we'll start the adoption process."

"Great," Callie beamed, kissing her wife on the lips.

"You guys are adopting a kid?" Mark asked, his tone excited.

Callie and Arizona both shared a look with each other before turning back to their friend. "We were going to wait to tell everyone until we're one hundred precent sure it'll go through, but we were approved for adoption so we're going to start finding our kid."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Mark exclaimed, bringing the two of them into a hug. "You're going to be great moms."

"Thanks," Callie answered, grinning. "And we expect that you'll be the best Uncle Mark in the world."

"Of course," Mark answered proudly. "This niece or nephew will be spoiled. I can promise you that. They're gonna learn baseball from me, understood? And if they don't like that, Uncle Marky will find something else to teach them."

"Alright. Good!" Callie laughed, giving her friend a side hug. "Now head on you two. Don't make the others late."

With that, the Seattle Grace Mercy West crew headed to their newest case. It would Cristina, Meredith, Derek, Mark, Arizona, and Lexie on this flight.

"Mind if I sit here, Little Grey?" Mark asked, taking a spot right next to Lexie on the plane.

"Are you serious?" Lexie groaned, rubbing her temples. "Do you have to sit next to me? There's a bunch of other seats!"

"Well it's kind of a small plane and I don't like being in the back," Mark told his ex. "Anyway, I don't see why we can't sit next to each other?"

"I don't know. I feel like we'll just bicker the entire flight," Lexie remarked, shrugging.

"Aw come on. I'll be quiet. Really," Mark vowed, sending his ex a charming grin. "Anyway, don't you want to discuss our plans for the weekend?"

"You are such a pig," Lexie grumbled under her breath. "Look here Sloan-"

"And so it begins," Derek muttered, sighing as the two began to bicker.

"Here, Lex. I'll switch with you," Arizona declared, getting up from the seat next to Cristina. "Come on, Mark. Let's play nice."

"Hey. I was just trying to be friendly," Mark insisted, putting his hands up in the air.

"I know, but we don't need world war three breaking out," Arizona piped up. "And also, give Lexie a break."

"Fine," Mark grumbled.

Lexie sighed as she sat next to Cristina. She was a bit grateful to Arizona, but at the same time part of her couldn't help but think back to just being that close to Mark. She could smell the mustiness of his cologne and the scent of his shampoo mixing together to form his familiar scent. His arm brushing up against hers. The feeling of electricity just sparking between the two of them like some sort of distant connection lighting up for the first time in a long time. Lexie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to focus on Mark Sloan.

"You look like you're about to have an orgasm," Cristina bluntly stated, her eyes wavering at Lexie and then back at the medical journal she was reading.

"Excuse me!?" Lexie cried out, wide eyed. Her cheeks were on fire and were turning a bright red at this point. "I am not!"

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Okay. God, these past few weeks have been so tiresome between you two. Just at this point build a bridge and get over it or better yet, why don't you two just strip right in front of us and do it on the plane's floor. Join the mile high club! You'll spare us all anymore Little Grey McSteamy bickering!"

"Look, I'm trying to get along. It's not as easy as you think," Lexie shot back.

"I kind of think it is," Cristina remarked. "And this is coming from me of all people. I have screwed up relationships faster than you."

"Look, Cristina you and Owen-"

"Are a mess!" Cristina cried out, placing the medical journal on her lap. "We want different things-"

"So do Mark and I-"

"You two want the same things. He just wanted them earlier," Cristina pointed out. "I was pregnant and I terminated Owen's baby. I killed his chance of having a son. Wanna talk about problematic, we're problematic. You and Mark, you wouldn't have problems if it wasn't for Sloan Jr, the baby, or Addison. That was just one big mess you two could've cleaned up ages ago."

"Maybe you're right, but he's still an ass," Lexie muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cristina sighed in defeat. _This was going to be a long flight_.

Meanwhile, later that day Mark Sloan looked back at Lexie Grey. She was asleep. Not a care in the world. He smiled to himself, remembering what it was like to sleep next to her.

 _It was a Sunday morning. The rain was pounding furiously against the glass windows of the apartment. The wind was howling and there was a chill in Seattle's air._

 _Mark's eyes opened up slowly to find Lexie sleeping soundlessly beside him. Her arm was slung around his torso while her face nuzzled into his side. His arm was wrapped around her body. Today they both had off, so they could just lounge around as much as they wanted today._

 _He couldn't help but smile. Without trying to wake her up, Mark drew the body of his girlfriend closer to his. Her warm body melting against his as her fingers rested against his bare chest. Her lips curled into a smile, something Mark always found amusing as she slept. She never could stop smiling. The dark circles under her eyes from all the hours she spent at the hospital seemed to be fading away. She looked relaxed. In absolute bliss._

 _Mark didn't want to disturb her. He probably watched her for another fifteen minutes before quietly getting up. Careful not to wake her up as he made his way to the kitchen in nothing but a pair of boxers._

 _Lexie Grey woke up to the smell of pancakes and waffles filling up her nose. She blinked a few times before stretching her arms out, trying to see if her hand could come in contact with the warm body that seemed absent. Her hand fell on the empty side of Mark's bed and she frowned._

 _Gently she put on one of his long t-shirts that practically went to her knees. She yawned, rubbing her eyes as her bare feet patted against the hard wood floors._

 _A smile immediately graced her face the moment she saw her boyfriend flipping pancakes in the kitchen._

 _The moment his eyes met with Lexie's, they lit up. He grinned ear to ear as he walked closer to her. "Hey there. Thought you might want some breakfast."_

 _"_ _Yeah, that would be great," She said, her lips forming into a warm smile. "Thank you, for this."_

 _"_ _It's nothing. Really," Mark replied. Lexie just chuckled and walked over to peck her boyfriend on the lips._

 _"_ _I love you," Lexie whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _"_ _I love you too," Mark replied, pressing his lips against Lexie's again. The two were laughing as their kisses became more intense. Mark forgot about the pancakes he just made and completely became consumed by the beautiful woman in front of him. He brought Lexie's legs up so they were wrapping around his waist. Lexie burst out into laughter as he held her up._

 _"God, Little Grey, you drive me crazy," Mark muttered against her lips._

 _"Good," the vixen replied, her eyes twinkling at her boyfriend. "Why don't we continue from where we left off last night, Dr. Sloan?"_

 _"Of course, Dr. Grey," Mark exclaimed. The two chuckled as Mark carried her to the couch. They then collapsed on it with a fit of laughter. Just pure bliss being in the embrace of their loved one._

Mark sighed, rubbing his temples at the very memory. He looked to the side to see where Lexie was sitting next to Cristina. This girl was going to drive him crazy to the very end.

 _Maybe they couldn't work together_ , Mark thought woefully. Maybe this whole thing wasn't going to work out. He couldn't stop thinking about Lexie. She was everywhere he went. He couldn't help but want to be in her presence. Being around her reminded him of better times.

Mark sighed. He needed to spend more time with Julia. He just had to get the image of Lexie Grey out of his mind. This was never going to be like how it used to. He used to want so much with Lexie, but it looks like all of that had to be with Julia. Mark would make this work with Julia. He was going to have a family of his own, even if that didn't include Lexie Grey.

Lexie looked back at Mark. Her eyes watching as his form relaxed. He was probably going to sleep now. She sighed. Not much longer until this flight would be over.

Just as she was about to doze off, the plane started to shake. Lexie's eyes widened in fear as the lights suddenly started to flicker.

"What's going on?" Derek questioned out loud.

Suddenly, the engines just stopped. Lexie's breathing hitched and her eyes widened. She looked around until her eyes immediately fell on Mark Sloan's body. His ice blue orbs then made contact with hers and locked. She didn't want to be looking at him but all of a sudden the plane just dropped.

All they could do was scream as they plummeted to the ground beneath them.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys this has been taking so long to update. My life's kind of a mess right now lol. I think you all know where this is going now. Anyway, I hope you did enjoy the chapter and get ready for things to really start sparking up. In the meantime, I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving if you celebrate and thanks for reading! Be on the lookout for the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Lexie Grey struggled to open her eyes. Her entire head was pounding right now. Her eyes felt dusty, like she'd been asleep for a century. She blinked again, trying to hear but she couldn't hear anything. It was just a constant never ending ringing in her head.

When she finally came to, she could start to see the scene before her. Lexie's noticed she had a ton of dirt covering her arms. She could also feel the stinging of some cuts and bruises that had either formed or were beginning to form.

Suddenly, a loud piercing scream broke through her silent ear drums. Lexie, now startled, shot up. Her entire back was sore and now she could see Arizona screaming in pain because her leg was broken. It was swollen like a purple balloon. Cristina was there too, running all around with a make shift sling.

"Meredith!" Cristina called out frantically. "Meredith!"

"Meredith?" Lexie questioned. Her voice hoarse. All of a sudden, Arizona stopped screaming and so did Cristina.

"Lexie!" Cristina yelled out in shock.

"What happened?" Lexie asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The plane crashed!" Cristina cried out, her eyes wide. "The plane crashed! I can't find Meredith, Derek, or Mark!"

She nodded, still in a dazed confusion. Lexie was trying to remember back to when the plane crashed. All she could remember was how when the plane flew apart how she could just see the entire sky. There were so many stars...Then everything went black.

Lexie looked to where she fell. The seat she was in broke her fall. If it wasn't for that she surely would've sustained a worse injury. Lexie looked to see that she couldn't feel her arm. She winced, looking at the purplish tint to it.

"You probably broke a bone or two," Cristina finally said after a bit of dazedness. "I can't find my shoe."

"Ah huh," Lexie responded, her voice wobbly. She then looked around, getting up as best as she could. Arizona was now looking at her with tear stained face and swollen, bloodshot eyes.

"Come on, let's go find them," Cristina said as the two women then started to wander off around the campsite, yelling for their loved ones.

"Meredith? Derek? Mark?" Lexie called out, her voice shaky. She could process what was happening, but not really. _Why didn't I just stay home?_ Lexie thought to herself as she waddled around with pain in her arm. "Meredith? Derek? Mark!?"

"Over here!" She heard a groan. _A familiar groan_. Lexie then sped toward the direction of the voice. She didn't stop until she saw Mark laying on the ground. He looked confused as he struggled to pull himself halfway up.

"Mark!" Lexie yelped, scrambling towards him. "Mark! Are you okay!?"

"What happened?" He asked, his voice ruff like gravel. Lexie knelt down by him and steadied him so he was sitting up now. Mark also had a large cut going down his face. "My back is killing me."

"Nothing broken? Do you feel anything else?" Lexie asked frantically, trying to examine him.

"I'm fine, I think," Mark muttered, checking himself out as well. "I just feel a lot of blood coming from my face. Is it bad?"

"I don't think so," Lexie muttered, touching it gingerly. "Hopefully you won't need stitches."

"I think I might," Mark replied, blinking a bit. "It seems pretty deep."

"Right, plastic surgeon," Lexie said. She felt really dizzy and her head was pounding still.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mark now asked, looking at her with worried blue eyes. "You don't look too good."

"I don't know," Lexie replied quietly, rubbing her eyes. "I think...I think it's a concussion and my arm seems broken."

"We need to make sure there's no internal bleeding," Mark wheezed out. "I don't think I have anything right now."

"We'll find out eventually," Lexie murmured, clutching her arm. She winced at the pain.

"Here, let me see that," Mark said, offering his hand.

"I'm fine, really," Lexie insisted, taking a deep breath. "Really."

"I got it. Seriously," Mark told her. "Callie's my best friend. I know a thing or two about bones."

"Alright, but we need to find some bandages for your face soon," Lexie pointed out. "But first we need to find Meredith and Derek."

Mark looked at her puzzled, "You don't know where they are?"

Lexie shook her head, tears welding up a bit in her eyes. "No. You're the first we found. Cristina, Arizona, and I are okay. I don't know about the pilot, but for now we need to find them."

"Alright, let's do that," Mark agreed, getting up with a bit of a wobble.

"Meredith! Meredith!" Cristina called out, frantically looking around the area. "Derek!"

That's when they detected a loud groaning. Lexie and Mark, who were now arm in arm, wobbled over to the sound of the groans. That's where they saw Derek.

Actually, it didn't even look like Derek. It was a more mangled version of Derek. His body was covered in bruises and he was propped up against a tree.

"Derek!" Mark cried out, his voice sounding like broken glass at the sight of his best friend. "Derek! Buddy!"

"Mark?" Derek murmured, struggling to open up his eyes.

"I'm right here," Mark whispered, kneeling beside him. "You're alright, bud. You're alright."

"Meredith," Derek breathed, looking for his wife. Lexie felt her stomach twist at the sight of her brother in law. She then gently took his bruised hand and held it in hers, trying to be careful.

"We can't find her. Cristina's looking for her right now," Lexie explained softly.

"Meredith," Derek said, groaning again. "My kids! My kids!" he wheezed, causing Lexie and Mark to share a look.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright, Derek," Lexie cooed, trying to calm her brother in law down.

"I found her!" a voice cried out. The blood in Lexie's veins ran cold as she looked at Mark.

"Stay with him," She whispered.

Mark nodded as Lexie picked herself up and stumbled over to where Cristina was currently yelling her lungs out. When she got there she saw Cristina huddled over the form of Meredith. Lexie's stomach dropped as she threw herself on the ground by her sister.

"She's alive!" Cristina sobbed, brushing a hand through Meredith's hair. There was a large gash on her forehead.

"Cristina," Meredith murmured under her breath. Lexie could see she was struggling. The younger Grey took a deep breath and took her sisters hand before examining her. Meredith had trauma, it was obvious. The bruises on her body, the broken leg, and there was obvious trauma to the brain. Lexie's heart raced as she tried to think hopelessly of ways to help her sister.

"We need to bring her towards Arizona," Lexie declared finally after a few shaky seconds. "Cristina, help me!"

"Alright," Cristina replied as the two carefully lifted Meredith.

"Lexie?" Meredith questioned softly.

"Yeah, Cristina and I are right here Mer," Lexie said, her voice tight.

"Where's Derek?" Meredith asked, her voice dry.

"Mark's with him. Don't worry. We're going to be fine," Lexie vowed to her sister.

When they got back to the wreckage site, Arizona was still sniffling but immediately stopped when she saw Meredith. Relief washed over the PEDs surgeon's face as they placed Meredith right beside her.

"Do you know what's wrong? Is she okay?" Arizona asked frantically.

"We're not entirely sure," Lexie explained. She looked at Cristina with concerned eyes, "Watch Mer, I'm going to see how Mark and Derek are doing."

"Of course," Cristina answered. With that, Lexie picked herself up from the ground and then ran over towards where Mark currently was with Derek.

"Lex! He's not breathing!" Mark yelled out, causing Lexie's mind to start racing. The two of them placed Derek laying upside and lifted up his shirt to see it was all purplish.

"It's a cardiac tamponade," Lexie muttered to herself. Her eyes darted to the direction of where Cristina was, "Cristina! Come quick! We need you!"

"Derek, listen to me," Mark pleaded, his voice raw with emotion. "Stay with me, buddy. Okay? Think of your kids!"

"What is it!?" Cristina asked, coming over to the scene.

"He's got a cardiac tamponade," Lexie explained breathlessly.

"Alright," Cristina answered, taking a deep breath. "Okay, you're gonna have to help me on this one, Three. Think you can handle this?"

"I got it," Lexie said, taking a deep breath. Mark was by Derek's head as Cristina and Lexie began to perform the make shift surgery.

Lexie felt numb as her knife penetrated Derek Shepherd's skin. He let out a roaring scream as blood gushed from his wound and the fluid left his body.

"Good job," Cristina breathed as Derek's chest moved rapidly up and down.

"You're going to be okay, buddy. I promise," Mark murmured, clutching Derek's form. "You're going to be okay."

"We need to get him to the others," Cristina declared. "We need to make a stretcher. There's some material by the plane."

"I'll help," Lexie said as she went over to grab whatever she could to make a stretcher.

"Where's Derek?" Meredith asked, laying on the cot with a pained expression. "Where's Derek? Derek!?"

"He's going to be fine, Mer. I promise," Lexie promised breathlessly as she gave a small smile at her sister. She then ran back to where Mark was with Derek. They all then carefully placed him on the stretcher while Mark and Lexie began to move him back to the others.

"Derek!" Meredith exclaimed in relief as she saw her husband being placed right next to her.

"We're going to have to try to get help," Lexie muttered to Mark and Cristina. "I don't know how long they're going to be able to survive this."

"We'll get help," Mark insisted adamantly. "We just have to."

"Yes," Cristina agreed.

Meanwhile, Lexie's stomach twisted in all sorts of knots at the mangled forms of her brother in-law and sister. Her thoughts were racing as she tucked blankets around Derek's form with her good arm. He looked so pale.

"Hang in there, Derek," begged Lexie. "Please, your kids need you. Your sisters need their big brother and your mother, her son..."

Derek smiled weakly, even though his eyes were closed, "You've been a good sister, Lexie…Probably my favorite."

Lexie let out a soft chuckle, followed by some tears leaking down her face. She then turned to Meredith who looked very pale as well.

"You too, Mer. I need my big sister," added Lexie, brushing some of the woman's hair back.

Meredith smirked as she lifted her hand up gently to give Lexie's hand a weak squeeze, "I'm glad you're my little sister."

Lexie sighed tearfully while Cristina came over to take over watching them. Lexie shared a look with the normally sharp and collected Cristina Yang. Her eyes looked tonic and she didn't seem quite the same.

"We should try to start a fire," mentioned Lexie, looking at the wreckage.

"With what?" asked Cristina lamely. "There's nothing here to help us. I checked. I haven't found a lighter or anything."

"I'll find something," declared Lexie.

The youngest Grey sister began to look around the campsite. Arizona was keeping Jerry the pilot company, telling him all about Callie and how they planned to adopt a little girl.

Lexie then saw Mark. He was touching his wounded cheek still and she could tell he wanted to try to suture it himself. She then got up and wobbled over to him, kneeling beside him.

Mark's ice blue eyes met hers and Lexie gave him a sad smile, "Here. Let me help."

"You sure you can do this little Grey?" asked Mark as Lexie picked up the needle and thread they had. "I don't need the money maker damaged."

"Don't worry," replied Lexie, smirking. "I had a very good teacher teach me all about suturing."

Mark chuckled weakly as Lexie began to sew the gash in his cheek together, "Hopefully it won't scar."

"It might," mentioned Mark quietly. "But that's not because of you, Little Grey."

Lexie sighed as she carefully fixed her ex boyfriend's face. In a matter of no time it was sewn back together. Mark touched it and smiled, "Not bad at all, Little Grey. Not bad."

"Thanks," replied the brunette as she then took a seat next to him. The skies were getting dark and the wilderness around them was coming alive. "We need to make a fire."

"How?" asked Mark as the two scanned the area. "With what?"

"Good for you all, I was a girl scout," said Lexie, picking up some twine. She then found a few twigs. "Here, gather some wood. We'll make it right by the others."

"Alright," said Mark as he began to help Lexie with the fire. They then build a fire while Lexie began to make a contraption with the twine and sticks. Mark, Cristina, Jerry, and Arizona watched curiously as Lexie rubbed the twine and sticks until a spark formed. Soon, a small fire began to cackle with sparks.

"Nice, Lexie," praised Arizona.

"Now we just need to make it bigger so someone will find us," muttered Cristina as she took a spot right next to Meredith.

"We'll find something," announced Lexie. "Were there any flares?"

"Yes, but I have no idea where they could be right now," said Jerry the pilot. "Plus it's getting dark now. I don't recommend it."

"We'll find them in the morning. Maybe even by then someone might find us," said Lexie hopefully.

"Maybe," responded Cristina dryly as she curled up near Meredith and Derek.

Lexie sighed as she then took a seat next to Mark. Arizona looked exhausted as she tried to coax Jerry the pilot. Her leg was now in a splint and it was still looking extremely purple. Meredith and Derek were in and out of sleep while Cristina stayed with them. Lexie kept her eyes open, watching the area for any danger.

"I'm worried," stated Mark quietly. Lexie turned her attention to him with wide eyes. "For all of us, but especially Derek and Meredith."

"We'll get help," insisted Lexie, trying to stay optimistic. "We just have to."

"I don't know. It's getting dark and we've been out here for hours already…" trailed off Mark. "I think. I could be wrong. We don't know how long it's been since we crashed..."

"We'll get help," repeated Lexie, her voice hard. "Owen and the others will figure out we're gone and they'll get us help. They will."

"I hope," said Mark, his voice shaky. "I can't lose him, Lex. Derek's the only family I got. If I lose him…I don't know what I'll do. He's the reason I even came to Seattle in the first place…I love that guy like my own brother. I just can't lose him."

"You still have me," declared Lexie, causing Mark Sloan to look at his ex in surprise. "I mean, we have godchildren together. I'm not going to abandon you just yet, old man."

Mark chuckled as he then wrapped an arm around Lexie's form. She sighed as the two snuggled up. The temperature was getting cooler and right now they were relying on each other for warmth.

"You gotta stay awake, Little Grey," mentioned Mark as he ran a hand through her hair. "Don't need that head of yours to get worse."

"I know," answered Lexie, sighing. "Keep talking to me, please?"

"What do you want me to talk about?" asked Mark curiously.

"Anything. Tell me a story or something," mumbled Lexie as she buried her face into in collarbone.

"Alright," replied Mark. he then went into depth about something wild he did with Derek as teenagers. The sounds of the forest surrounding them. Lexie tried to concentrate on Mark's voice, but fear wracked her body.

All any of them hoped was for someone to find them, and soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Long time no update lol well like i said my life's crazy and I'm also trying to finish up another fan fiction I completely forgot about this one. Anyway, don't get too worried. I know it sounds like I'm heartless and I'll be killing them all off, just give me a chance. That's all I'm gonna say. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and hopefully I'll update soon lol! Thanks again!**


End file.
